


"Are you done yet?"

by Elli0t



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Also Dave is an Art student, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Boyfriends Being Cute, Cuties, Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, POV First Person, Pepsicola, johndave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elli0t/pseuds/Elli0t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave asks John if he can draw him naked for his art project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Are you done yet?"

John's POV

"You want to _what_?" I couldn't control the surprise in my voice. Sometimes Dave's art got a little strange but this was... new. "I'm not actually that comfortable doing that." 

His arms wrapped around my shoulders and draped themselves over my chest. 

"Come on babe. I've seen you naked plenty of times before. What makes this any different?" Dave kissed the side of my neck and a uncontrollable sigh escaped my mouth. 

I lifted Dave's hands off of me and turned around to face him. "Well, I don't want all your art friends knowing what I look like without clothes on! Sorry if I'm not comfortable with strangers seeing me in the nude." 

He crossed his arms and looked up at the ceiling for a few moments. I could tell he was trying to find some way to convince me.

"What if I did the dishes for a week?" Dave gestured to the growing pile of dirty plates and glasses in the sink. 

Oh he was good. He knew that I hated cleaning dishes and since our dishwasher was broken, the chore was even more annoying. However, one week wasn't gonna cut it. "How about one month, and you can't complain when it's my turn to pick what we watch on movie night?" My smile twisted into a smirk. "And, you let me top afterwards."

"You sure know what you want don't you Egbert?" After contemplating a bit, he stuck his hand out for me to shake it. "I guess we have a deal then." 

I grabbed his hand and Dave used this to pull me closer so he could whisper in my ear, "Now take your clothes off."

* * *

Dave's POV

Wow. That was easier than I expected it to be. Usually you have to sacrfice a virgin to get John Egbert to do anything adventurous. And now he's standing stark naked in front of me and I have a pencil in my hand. 

"Okay. Can you like put your hands on your hips like this? Yeah and turn to the left. Other left. Good." 

John was adorable when he got embarrassed. His cheeks were probably comparable to the surface of the sun right now. Hell, even his chest was starting to get some color on it. 

"Dave? How long do I have to stay like this?" His eyes were focused on the corner of the wall like his life depended on it despite the fact that I had barely started outlining. 

"Atleast four hours." When I said this, John turned his head to face me but immediately went back to its previous position. I couldn't help but chuckle. "Nah, it'll probably take like half an hour to forty five minutes. Totally worth it though, trust me." 

Somehow John's blush deepend and I noticed a little activity in his dick area. That's when I could not hold back and burst into a fit of giggles. We had hardly begun and he was already getting a boner. That is hilarious no matter who you are. Except maybe John Egbert. While I was laughing, he stomped away from his spot and into the bathroom. 

I sighed and walked over. Leaning on the door, I tried to get him to come out. "John, come on. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it and I'm sure I would do the same in your position. If you get out, I'll..." Shit. 

The door slowly opened and a little black haired boy popped his head out. Not like a random little boy though, it was John. Who else would be in the bathroom?

"You'll what?" By now his flush had calmed down considerably but there was still a hint of pink decorating his cheeks. Wow his eyes could be piercing sometimes. Just looking at him is like walking into a tattoo parlor. 

"I'll make dinner? Whatever you want." A flash of panic flashed across his face and I laughed internally. Everyone with a brain knows the only thing I can cook is buttered toast and Mac and Cheese. Hard boiled eggs too if I'm lucky that day. 

Swinging the door fully open, John came out and walked back over to his spot. "How about we just order pizza tonight?"

"Sounds good to me."

 

Twenty minutes later and my model is starting to get a bit fidgety again. 

"Are you done yet?" John's stomach grumbled a bit and I made note to call the pizza place soon. 

"Almost. I just gotta move you a little," I replied. His eyes looked back and me and I could tell he was nervous already. 

Once I had made my way over to where he was, John visibly relaxed the moment I changed the position of his arm. He relaxed even more when I moved my face closer to his so I could reward him for being so good. In a flash, his arms were around my back and everything was going according to plan. We tried to make our way to the bedroom while still kissing and well, you can probably guess how well that went. 

During our journey, we accidentally knocked over my easel with a stick figure drawing of John that was saying: "My boyfriend just wanted an excuse to look at me naked for half an hour." 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay I just really like this concept.


End file.
